Dragon Quest IV Chapter 5
Chaper 5 of Dragon Quest IV follows the story of the Hero and foretold allies in their quest to eliminate the evils in the world. It was originally the final chapter of the game, and is traditionally considered the story's conclusion. Doomed hometown The chapter opens in the Hero's Hometown, where the hero's mother gives him a lunch to take to his father. After this is done, he returns home, and before his mother can finish making lunch for him, a cry is heard: "Monsters! The monsters have come!" The whole town pitches in to move the hero to a hidden storeroom. When all seems lost, Eliza comes in, states that she has no intention of allowing the hero to die, then, using her power, changes herself into an exact duplicate of the hero. She then goes outside and is killed, causing the monsters to believe they accomplished their goal. Heading out, the hero comes upon Casabranca, where the King is recruiting adventurers to fight against Estark, as he believes the rumours that the chosen hero was slain. Searching for the Chosen Heading west to Endor, the hero finds Meena telling the fortunes of people she meets. The fortune she sees for the hero reveals that they are destined companions so she becomes the first companion. She then gets Maya to stop gambling in the Casino and join as well. They find the Last Chance Saloon, and after a harrowing journey through the Cave of Betrayal, they pick up a new member, Hank Hoffman, Jr., and the wagon, and are able to continue their journey south through a desert to the town of Porthtrunnel. At Porthtrunnel, they discover that the Pharos Beacon has been overrun by monster who have substituted an evil light for the one that normally shines there. As a result, ships cannot sail nearby without sinking. Torneko Taloon has gone there to try to restore the Holy Light, but hasn't returned yet. When the party arrives at the beacon, Torneko tells them that the monsters proved to be more than a match for him, and asks the party to restore the light in his place. The party finds some Holy Embers then proceeds to the flame, where they are attacked by a Tigergram and two Flamethrowers. After the battle, they use the Holy Embers to restore the beacon to its original state. Returning to Porthtrunnel, they find Torneko in front of the dock who, impressed by the party's strength, joins. He also lends the group the use of his ship. Heading south, the party reaches Mintos, where Hank Hoffman, Jr. says his farewells and goes to learn the trade of innkeeping from Conrad Hilton. At the Inn, they discover that Kiryl is severely ill, and Borya is watching over him. Speaking to Borya reveals that Alena has gone to Parthenia to find Feverfew but has not returned. Borya then joins the group in hopes of finding out whether she is alright. Southeast of Mintos in Parthenia, the party learns that there is no Feverfew to be found, but there are a few seeds stored in case of emergency in the Imperial Pantry of Parthenia, but monsters make it difficult to reach them. Inside the pantry, the party finds Alena (and a small band of adventures) who boasts that she will find the Feverfew seeds before they can. Descending to the bottom floor, the party finds Feverfew seeds and brings them to Parthenia, where they are planted, and the party is given a Feverfew root as thanks. Bringing the root to Mintos, they find a crestfallen Alena watching over Kiryl, and when they give the Feverfew root to Kiryl, he recovers immediately. Alena then reveals that she is looking for Psaro the Manslayer, the same person the hero is looking for. Deciding that larger group would be better able to take care of itself, she and Kiryl join the party. Heading west to Aubout du Monde, the party discovers that there Mahabala had a secret laboratory in the cave to the west and that a Magic Key is stored there. They then find a secret switch that opens the hidden passage into the lab, where they retrieve the key. From there, they go to Palais de Léon where they see Ragnar McRyan defeating the guards holding him. After a short conversation, they enter the secret passage where the Marquis de Léon is and Ragnar holds off the guards while the party defeats the Marquis. The Zenithian Equipment The party then learns from the chancellor that Balzack has taken residence in Zamoksva, so they head there and defeat him as well. Seeing Baalzack's defeat, some monsters comment that the experiment has failed, and the Armlet of Transmutation is required for a complete transformation after all. The monsters then leave. Gathering the castle treasury provides the heroes with a Flute of Revelation and a Magma Staff. North of Zamoksva, they find the castle town of Canalot, where the king is offering a substantial reward for anyone who can make him laugh. Unable to do so themselves, they head to Laissez Fayre where they heard that Tom Foolery, a comedian, is doing his act. When spoken to backstage, he agrees to help the party, though, instead of telling jokes, he instead requests that the king assist the hero's efforts to destroy Estark. This convinces the king to hand over the Zenithian Helm. East of Strathbaile, the heroes find a blocked mountain pass leading to the palace of Femiscyra, where, due to an unfortunate incident of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, the party is falsely accused of theft and jailed. The group, minus one of its members, must then find the real thief in the Cave Southeast of Femiscyra before the last party member can be freed. They find and defeat the thief, Kirk Buzzer, in the cave, then they are given the Ultimate Key and permission to retrieve their hostage and take the Zenithian Shield. Further east, they find the Minikin's Dominion, where they find a man who claims to be searching for the Zenithian Armour in a cave just north of there. The party enters the cave and locate the armour. Acting on a tip a slime in Rosehill gives them, they proceed to the Royal Crypt, where they find the Mod Rod. With this, they head to Riverton and the Colossus beyond, where they are able to reach the control room and make it cross the inland sea. On the other side of the sea, they make their way to Diabolic Hall, where they use to Mod Rod to fool the monsters into believing they are monsters as well, and listen in on Psaro's briefing to learn that the miners in Mamon Mine have uncovered the crypt of the Lord of the Underworld, Estark. The Lord of the Underworld Within the mines, the party discovers a crypt deep beneath the earth. Following closely, they find a flame spirit guarding one treasure chest in particular. They continue on and find and defeat the freshly awoken Estark. With the Lord of the Underworld slain, Psaro suddenly arrives with one of his lackeys, shocked that a group of humans was somehow able to overcome Estark's overwhelming power....having believed the chosen hero was slain earlier. Before he can say any more, however, another minion arrives with startling news: Rose has been taken by humans! Psaro leaves immediately to deal with this problem, and the party retrieves a Gas Canister from the chest they were not able to reach before. Returning to Riverton, they find a man trying to make Balloons who needs the gas canister the party is carrying to complete this effort. Handing it over, the party receives the first balloon made. With a way to cross high mountains, they reach El Forado, where they discover that in the Yggdrasil, there is someone crying for help. They reach the top of the World Tree to find Orifiela and the Zenithian Sword, the last of the Zenithian Equipment needed by the party. Zenithia and Nadiria With all of the Zenithian Equipment, the party heads to the Central Island, where they find The Azimuth. They continue to the east where a small shrine holds the Baron's Bugle, then go south to the Tower of Heaven which they climb to reach Zenithia. There, they meet the Zenith Dragon who gives some power to the Hero (Dragon Quest IV) and powers up the Zenithian Sword. Unfortunately, at this point a dark energy pierces the clouds, indicating that Psaro is definitely in the process of using the Secret of Evolution to increase his power. The party falls through the new hole and passes through the Cave to Nadiria, where a lone Zenithian waits in Heaven's Haven. There, they learn that there are four barriers that must be breached before Psaro's Castle can be entered and Psaro fought. Aamon, Barbatos, Pruslas and Rashaverak are each the guardians of one of the barriers, and the party defeats all of them, taking down their barriers, then confronts and defeats Psaro the Manslayer. Category:Dragon Quest IV